


You Look Happier

by KaciiGamer



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Song Lyrics, Songfic, happier ed sheeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaciiGamer/pseuds/KaciiGamer
Summary: Tom recounts his break up with Y/n after seeing her with a group of friends, nearly a year after not being together sine that fateful night.Inspired by Happier by Ed Sheeran.





	You Look Happier

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while, but I’ve gotten back into the habit of writing and I have some pretty big plans for the next few months, so be prepared! I’m really excited for it and I can’t wait to share what I have. In the meantime, enjoy!

**Walking down 29 th and Park**

**I saw you in another’s arms**

It’s been a year, a long, painful year, since he last saw her face. He still remembered the taste of his tears the night they ended it. ****

_“Tom, I-I don’t know what to do anymore! I-” She hiccupped, her tears staining her flushed cheeks as she shook her head in denial, “I love you so much, Tom, but I don’t know how much more I can take.”_

A familiar pain grew in his chest as he watched her smile and laugh at the group friends she was with. A man was sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulder, her eyes glimmering with that same look she used to give him; appreciation, humor, love.

**You look happier**

_“I love you too, Kenya,” Tom started, his throat tight and dry, struggling to find the right words to say._

_He could see her hurting whenever he had to leave, hear how stressed she would be whenever the media would start a new rumor, or when a fan would attack her for something she couldn’t control. He remembered all of the phone calls they would have, hearing her try not to cry from all of the responsibility and burdens she had to carry because of him. He was the source of all of her pain, giving her what she didn’t deserve._

**Ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you**

**But ain’t nobody love you like I do**

**Promise that I will not take it personal, baby**

**If you’re moving on with someone new**

**‘Cause baby you look happier, you do**

**My friends told me one day I’ll feel it too**

He wondered if she noticed him across the street, catching him staring from the sidelines as they sat at the outdoor table of the diner. It was hard to not miss her; the way her voice was carried in the wind or the way her laughter that made anyone want to join along, to the way her lips pursed when she tried her best to focus or how she curled into his side before perfectly falling asleep.

He had missed everything about her.

**And until then I’ll smile and hide the truth**

**But I know that I was happier with you**

_“We… We have to break up.” His words cut through his heart like a knife, but what made it truly shatter was the broken look she gave him once they left his mouth._ ****

_“T-Tom!” Her deep e/c eyes were wide as a new onset of tears began to flow._

_“I love you too much to keep hurting you like this,” Advancing towards her, he held her face in his hands, vision blurry from the fresh, hot tears that began to form. “I-I can’t keep doing this to you, I can’t ‘try’ to fix this knowing that there’s no middle ground we can both find to make it work.”_

_She started to sob again, her hands going to cover his as she closed her eyes, wanting to hide from the truth of it all. “I-I don’t want to l-lose you! I want us to work, I want everything to be better!”_

_“Darling, you will never lose me. We didn’t fall out of love, no one cheated or did anything to lose the other; if anything, this is us proving our love, putting ourselves, our sanity, above all else.” Tom closed his eyes, his body shaking as he tried to calm his racing mind, “Loving someone includes knowing when to let go.”_

**Ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you**

**But ain’t nobody need you like I do**

He remembered the days after the break up; helping her pack her things as she found a new place a few streets away, their final night together in the same bed, cuddled close to each other with tear stains marking shirts and pillow cases, the final hug when all of her things were safely inside of her apartment and the last glimpse of her bloodshot eyes as she shut the door behind him when he left.

He was different after that, Harrison being the first to know when he got a phone call from Tom a few hours after, crying his heart out over the receiver as he explained the story. His brothers slowly learned of the news from that point on, which then led to an extremely long phone call from his mother and father giving their support and offers of visiting. Soon after the news spread to Jacob and Zendaya, who were both heartbroken over their favorite OTP as they gave Tom words of advice and comfort, hoping to ease the pain their friend was facing.

Next was the media, which he knew was unavoidable, as dozens upon dozens of fans, and even other actors, sent in their words of support and sympathy while others, fans in particular, distastefully appreciated the change. He received many questions on why he never removed any of their photos from his social media accounts, and time and time again he would either change the topic or ignore the question all together. Part of him was glad that she kept their photos on her accounts as well, though the pain of seeing them never lingered too far behind.

**I know that there’s others that deserve you**

**But my darling, I am still in love with you**

Soon everyone started saying the same thing about the topic; 'You’ll find happiness again’ or 'It’ll get easier with time’, and as much as he hated it, it did begin to get easier. He found himself able to sleep in his own bed again rather than curling into the couch, able to laugh a little more often with his friends and go out here and there; it was baby steps but he was slowly getting there.

Though, one thing he deeply disagreed on was the famous statement 'You’ll find someone else to love’. He never wanted anyone else to love because he never stopped loving her. For anyone who would give him that advice, he found it hard to explain that they didn’t fall out of love, but rather fell so deep in love that outside factors began to ruin them. 

_“I love you,” Tom whispered into her hair as they laid together for the last time._

_“I love you too.” Her voice was sad, broken as she hugged herself closer to his body_

_Their bodies were entwined, held close together as if there were any spaces left the other would disappear._

_“I love you more.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger against the soft skin._

_“I love you most,” she whimpered, silently cursing her tears before lifting her head to gaze at Tom. “Always.”_

_"And forever.” He finished before closing the distance between their lips with a final kiss, their lips molding together perfectly like they always did._

If he wanted someone else to love he wouldn’t be crying himself to sleep on certain nights from remembering the way she would lay with him. If he wanted someone else to love he wouldn’t be going out of his way to make sure nothing rude and out of character was said about her or their relationship. If he wanted someone else to love he wouldn’t be wishing for a day where they would be able to face the storm and work through whatever came their way.

Tom sighed to himself, relaxing his hand that was curled into a tight fist as a pitiful frown fell onto his lips.

She was happier, that’s all he wanted in the end, and if she managed to move on in the process then so be it.

He turned away from the diner, shoving his hands in his pockets as he continued on his way down the sidewalk. As he made it a few ways away from the diner the sky grew darker, small droplets of rain beginning to fall from the sky.

“Hey!”

His heart jumped at the sudden voice behind him, the pace quickening as he easily recognized who it belonged to, and how badly he hoped it wasn’t his mind playing tricks on him. Turning slowly, he processed her form as it began to come into his line of view; focusing on those same eyes he gazed at every day, the same hair that he would stroke and play with, the same cheeks and nose that he would pepper kisses on.

“…Hey.” His voice was soft, quiet, scared to speak any louder if it ended up being a sick hallucination.

“Thought you could leave without saying goodbye?”

She smiled that same, bright, thousand-dollar smile that left him forgetting how to breathe, her face brightening his world as it always did.

Tom stood there, struggling to find the right words to say; hell, he was trying to remember how to speak.

“I… I-I’m…”

Her smile softened, shaking her head lightly before tilting it to the side, “Tom…” Without another word she walked towards him, getting within arms reach of him as she reached forward to lay her hand against his cheek. “I… I miss you.”

With those three words she broke him to his core, his chocolate brown eyes welling with tears as he gazed at her; every thought, every memory, every emotion of love flooding back and swallowing him whole.

“I miss you too.” His voice cracked, his heart out in the open like it away was when it came to her. He could see the tears that filled her deep e/c eyes, he could see that she meant what she said, and he could see that she was never going anywhere even if they were apart.

In an instant her arms were wrapped around his neck, her face buried in his chest as she cried, holding him as close as she could.

Tom’s hands acted on instinct as one wrapped around her waist while the other went to cradle her head to his chest, a small sob escaping him as well.

They stood in the rain, holding each other for what seemed like an eternity as they let the repressed emotions finally break free.

“I’m still in love with you,” she spoke, slightly muffled against the fabric of his jacket.

“I’m still in love with you, too.” Tom’s hand slid to her cheek, swiping away a stray tear as he took her in, a new sense of love filling her eyes with each passing moment.

“I still love you more.”

Tom’s heart melted as he watched her smile up at him, the rain dotting her face and matting her hair; she couldn’t have looked any more perfect.

“And I still love you most,” He started, resting his forehead against hers, “Always.”

“And forever.”


End file.
